


Homecoming

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Sarah is stranded in Aberdeen when the Doctor leaves her. Fortunately, she has good friends who can help her through this.





	Homecoming

Sarah Jane Smith strolled down the street, her bag of various things in hand. “He would muck it up, wouldn’t he,” she half-chuckled to herself. Really, she could be anywhere in the United Kingdom. But she certainly was not in South Croydon, or any other part of London she recognized. She wondered if she could even be in a different European country, but the English names of the streets gave her hope that the Doctor had at least gotten that right.

 She reasoned that finding a pub would be the best place to start. Ask where she was, at the least. It also gave her something else to focus on, instead of worry about whatever the Doctor was about to get himself into on Gallifrey.

 She passed a few people, who gave her strange looks. She looked down at herself after she had asked the fourth one the way to the closest pub. She smiled, realizing how odd she must appear, in her red and white striped overalls and short white cardigan and holding an assortment of random items. It probably didn’t make any sense to them, a young woman dressed like that wandering around.

 It didn’t take too long for Sarah to find the pub, and only as she entered it, did she realize she didn’t have any money on her. She could only hope she wouldn’t need it.

 She approached the bar, and rang the bell. When a man came a couple minutes later, she smiled at him. “Hi, so… this is going to sound strange, but where am I?”

 The man furrowed his brow. “Aberdeen.”

 That shocked Sarah into silence for several seconds. “Aberdeen, Scotland?”

 A woman came from the back. “Don’t tell me you didn’t know you were in Scotland.”

 “I didn’t, honest.” Sarah went through the options in her head. Aberdeen was so far from London, by bus or car. She certainly didn’t have any money for either of those.

 Her distress must’ve been obvious, because the pair’s expression softened. The woman asked, “Are you alright?”

 “Yes, I think so. It’s just…” Sarah did need help in getting back to London, and she needed their sympathy, otherwise she would be stranded here with no money and the clothes on her back. “I was travelling with my… my friend.” They didn’t need to know the full extent of her relationship. “I was asleep, and I suppose something made him upset, and he…”

 “He threw you out here?” the man finished.

 Sarah was about to protest that that wasn’t how it had happened, but decided to go with it. “Yeah. I… I don’t know if he’ll even be back.”

 “Some friend,” the woman remarked in disgust.

 “Yeah…” Sarah awkwardly agreed. She hated misrepresenting it that badly. She cleared her throat. “Could I use your phone? It’s just that I don’t have any money for a bus or cab for that distance, but I have some friends in London who could possibly come get me.”

 “If they’re up for a long drive,” the man pointed out. “It’s got to be… what, a good… ten hours at least?”

 The woman nodded. “Something like that, when some relatives visited me from there.”

 “Yeah, well… I hope they are.” Sarah nodded her appreciation when they pointed her to the phone on the wall. She thought through who to call. She hated having to impose like this on anyone, especially since the Tardis did have the ability to take her right back home, and the Doctor had even thought it had. Still, here she was, in Aberdeen.

 UNIT HQ? They could be too busy to send someone, and even if they could, she doubt it would be the Brigadier, Benton, or Harry. She wanted a friend, not some random soldier with nothing better to do.

 Then she realized she didn’t know what day it was, and asked. The pair was confused, but answered her anyway. Sunday. She glanced up at the clock and saw it was a bit past nine. Even better. Thank goodness for it being a weekend, because she knew one person who would definitely be free. She hoped. She took a moment to remember his phone number, then dialed.

 “Please be home,” she whispered as it rang. She didn’t know anyone else who would understand her situation and be willing to help her so quickly.

 “Hello?” came the sleepy voice after the fifth ring.

 “Mike,” Sarah smiled in relief. She teased, “I get you out of bed?”

 “Sarah?” Mike Yates asked through a yawn.

 “Yes, it’s me.”

 “I was going to get up soon, anyway. How are you?”

 Sarah ignored the question, not really wanting to open that up right now, so soon after being left behind by the Doctor. “Benton not home?”

 “No, John’s on a weekend assignment. Not expecting him back until this evening.”

 “Oh, okay.” Sarah took a deep breath. “Well, I’m… I’m in a spot of trouble.”

 “Trouble?” Mike’s voice quickly lost its tiredness. “Where? Is the Doctor with you?”

 “He’s… he’s not with me.”

 “He’s not with you?”

 “No, and I… I’d rather not talk about it over the phone.” She cleared her throat. “He’s alright, but I’m in Aberdeen, Scotland. I’m a bit stranded here. I know it’s… it’s a long drive, but would you mind terribly coming to get me? I don’t know who else to ask.”

 “That’s alright. Aberdeen, you said?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Right. Of course I’ll come get you.”

 “Bless you, Mike.” Sarah sighed in relief, and she nodded to the woman, who was standing a polite distance away.

 “You can stay here until he comes,” the woman offered.

 Sarah mouthed her thanks, and said to Mike, “I’m at the Silver Mare pub.”

 “That’s good. You’re somewhere safe. I’ll see you tonight.”

 “Thank you so much, again. It’ll be good to see you.”

 “Don’t run off somewhere else, would you?” Mike teased as goodbye.

 “I’ll try my best.” With that, they both hung up. Sarah turned to the woman. “You wouldn’t happen to have a room available tonight? I’m sure my friend will be very tired from the drive.”

 The man checked a drawer, and answered, “Yes. One or two rooms?”

 “Just one, we’ll share.” Sarah nodded her thanks when he handed her a key. She told them her name and Mike’s, and accepted the offered coffee and breakfast, only now realizing at the question how hungry she was. So much had happened since she’d eaten breakfast in the Tardis, starting with a stroll through a quarry. And ending with… with her stranded here in Aberdeen of all places, without the man she loved.

 She missed him already, and it hadn’t even been an hour since they had said goodbye. The embrace and kiss felt too short, even if she had some certainty that they would be reunited soon.

 Then she yawned, the events of the past day catching up with her. She resolved not to think any more of the Doctor leaving in order to get proper rest. With another thank you to the pair running the pub, she went upstairs to find her room.

 

 Sarah awoke a few hours later, and now she couldn’t stop thinking about the Doctor. What did being called back to Gallifrey mean? He would never go there of his own accord. For him to obey without question or much complaint… And why couldn’t he bring her with him? Was there some sort of rule against it? Had something bad happened the last time he had taken a non-Timelord friend there?

 But most importantly, could he come back to her? Could the Doctor she fell in love with and travelled the universe with come back to her?

 “Don’t forget me,” she whispered, repeating part of her goodbye.

 She left her room, and the pub, to go on a long walk. She returned over an hour later.

 

 Around eight o’clock, Sarah was slowly eating a late dinner at a small table in the corner of the pub by herself. The place was pretty fully occupied, and she would rather not be around so many people right now, but she estimated Mike should be arriving soon. She kept an eye on the door.

 She missed when Mike walked in, but saw him maneuver through the crowded tables towards the bar. Sarah got up and went after him.

 Mike reached the bar, and said, “I was told to meet Sarah Ja-“ At the tap on his shoulder, he spun around.

 Sarah immediately pulled the man into a hug, grateful to finally see a familiar face. She smiled against his cheek at the kiss to hers. When they pulled apart, they kept their hands on each other’s forearms as they looked the other over.

 “You look well,” Sarah said first.

 Mike took a few seconds to take in her clothes. “You look well, and... very cute.”

 Sarah chuckled. “Thanks.” She briefly touched the man’s loose hair around his shoulders, and teased, “So do you.”

 “I do try,” Mike laughed. “Mind if I order something before we get stuck in? I’m famished.”

 “Of course. No rush,” Sarah said. “I’m sitting over there.”

 Sarah stayed by Mike’s side as he ordered his meal. The man from that morning spotted them, and came over to ask, “Are you her friend Mike?”

 “Yes.”

 “I hope you’re a better friend of hers than the one who left her here.”

 Sarah grimaced, and Mike glanced to her in question. Then he nodded to the man. Sarah said, “Thanks for looking after me today.”

 When the pub owner nodded and left them, Mike asked as they went to Sarah’s table, “What was that about?”

 “I may have… misrepresented what happened.”

 “A shameful display of feminine wiles?” Mike lightly remarked.

 “Something like that.” She swatted his arm. “Not like you can talk.”

 They sat across from each other in the booth. “I’m glad to see you’re alright.”

 Sarah nodded, taking a bite of vegetables.

 “You are, yes?”

 Was she? She wondered, now that she’d had some time to think about what had happened. “I think so,” Sarah said quietly. She was grateful he didn’t start pushing for answers. “I must’ve looked like an absolute nanner this morning, showing up in these clothes with a bag of random things, asking where I am and what day it is.”

 “I can imagine,” Mike smiled warmly. “You still do look like a bit of a mad dolly.”

 “Oh, you,” Sarah shook her head with a little grin.

 Mike’s food arrived a couple minutes later, and they ate in alternating companionable teasing and quiet. It did Sarah good to not think about her most recent adventure, especially the end of it, right now.

 But eventually, that time came, when Mike finished his meal and they went up to their room. Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, and Mike joined her.

 Sarah took a deep breath. “He left.”

 “He left?”

 “Sorry, wait, not like that.” She took a moment and tried again. “He got an emergency call from Gallifrey, and he said he had to go there. Must be some emergency, to make him want to do that. He said he couldn’t take me with him. He didn’t explain why, but he seemed… quietly afraid of whatever might happen there. And so he… he left me in South Croydon.”

 Mike raised his eyebrows, and Sarah humourlessly chuckled. “He thought we had landed in Croydon. I had no idea it wasn’t until he’d already left.”

 “Do you think he’ll be back?”

 “That’s the thing, isn’t it?” Sarah choked up a little. “I don’t know. Whatever he’s gone off to do, it’s dangerous. Has to be for him to willingly go to Gallifrey. And I’m not with him, for whatever reason.”

 “It had to have been a good reason, for him to try to drop you off first. He wouldn’t have left you, even with the intent to come back, if it wasn’t a good reason. He loves you too much to do this to you.”

 “I know.” Sarah kicked off her shoes and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. “I know he didn’t kick me out because he doesn’t love me anymore or anything. But it still…”

 “Still hurts?” Mike supplied.

 “Yeah…” Sarah sighed. “After all we’ve done together.” She leaned into her friend, and he put his arm around her shoulders. “I know he didn’t mean it like that. It all happened so fast.” She sniffled in an attempt to get a handle on her upset mood. She snorted, and muttered, “Silly…”

 “What’s silly?”

 "Before he got the call. I mean…” Sarah blew out a breath. “We were in the Tadis, just after we had stopped Eldrad. There was something bothering the Tardis, so he was fixing it. I sat next to him, and… I was upset. I was cold and tired. And he wasn’t listening.”

 Mike nodded, a tiny fond smile on his face, remembering the times the previous Doctor had ignored him and other UNIT personnel while engrossed in some project or another.

 “So, I stormed off, threatening to leave.” Sarah heavily swallowed. “But, I… I didn’t mean it, not really. And then I come back with my bag and he’s telling me I actually do have to leave.” She sniffled again, and wiped at her dampening eyes. “I didn’t mean it, Mike. I love him, and I would never mean that.”

 “I know you didn’t. I know you wouldn’t.”

 “But he did mean it,” Sarah stated. She hummed softly. “And here I am.”

 Mike’s hand on Sarah’s shoulder gently rubbed in comfort.

 A minute later, Sarah wondered, “What if he regenerates? I asked him if he thought he might, but he didn’t know. But what if he does, and he… he forgets about me?”

 “I doubt he’d ever forget about you,” Mike consoled.

 “Maybe, maybe not. But he’d also be different. He wouldn’t be… be my Doctor. The one I love. I’d want this one to come back for me. Not a different one. It wouldn’t be the same. We couldn’t be the same.” Sarah breathed deeply. “I don’t know, it’s just… all mixed up in my head right now.”

 Mike smiled softly. “That’s alright.”

 “And I’m exhausted,” Sarah admitted.

 “Funny. So am I.” Mike withdrew his arm from around her and stood to stretch his legs. He smiled at her. “Maybe things will make more sense in the morning?”

 Sarah half-smiled back. “Maybe. Worth a shot.”

 Mike’s smile widened as he teased, “I love your socks.”

 Sarah rolled her eyes as she stood to get ready for bed. As Mike went over to the large chair in the room and took off his shoes, she invited, “This bed is large enough for both of us, you know. No need for you to be uncomfortable, especially after that drive.”

 Mike nodded, and returned to her. “At least I’ll have company on the return trip.”

 “Thank you, again. I’m sorry to have disrupted your Sunday and tomorrow.”

 “No worries. I was hardly going to leave you stranded somewhere if I could help you.” He took off his light jacket and tossed it over onto the chair.

 Sarah kissed the man’s cheek before crawling into the bed. She reached over to the floor to her things, and picked up the plush owl.

 “That’s cute,” Mike commented, going to turn off the light.

 Sarah waited until the lights were off and Mike had gotten into bed to respond, “The Doctor won it for me at a fair in the… fifties, I think it was.”

 “How sweet,” Mike remarked.

 Sarah settled on her side, facing her friend, with the owl cuddled to her chest. Mike mirrored her position, and Sarah reached out to pat his shoulder in appreciation.

 “Goodnight, Sarah.”

 “Night, Mike.”

 Sarah already missed the Doctor’s cool weight near her.

 ********

 They woke up early the next morning. After breakfast, Mike used the phone to call Benton to let him know they were on their way back. He held the phone away from his mouth to ask Sarah, “Would you like to see the others when we get back?”

 “Sure.” Sarah suddenly felt very insecure. “I don’t… I don’t want to be alone right now.”

 Mike nodded, and told his partner, “Meet us at her place. See if you can mange to get Sullivan and the Brigadier over, too. We should be at there by…” He checked his watch. “ Around six.”

 Sarah thanked the woman who co-ran the establishment for their help and kindness. Mike paid for their room and meals, and they left.

 Sarah put her things in the backseat of Mike’s car, and settled in the passenger seat. Mike started sorting out his maps.

 Once he had done so, he noticed Sarah staring straight ahead. “Hey, you alright?”

 Sarah gave a tiny shake of her head in response. She bit her bottom lip.

 Mike turned fully to her, almost seeming to sense the tears before they came from her. He pulled her into a hug, which made her wince before sobbing loudly.

 “What if he doesn’t come back?” Sarah asked, her voice breaking. She turned her face into Mike’s chest.

 Mike held her tightly as he soothingly rubbed her back. He let her cry for a moment before pulling back and gently tilting her face up to see his. He took a steadying breath. “When John… when he left me after that Golden Age mess, all I could do was hope he might come back to me. I didn’t know if he would. I doubted he would.” He got a little choked up, thinking about that time in his life. “But, you were there to help me through it, whatever might’ve happened.” He cleared his throat. “What I’m saying is, whatever happens with the Doctor, I’m here for you. Just like you were for me.”

 Sarah nodded, and fell against him for another embrace.

 “I mean it,” Mike said into his friend’s hair.

 They stayed like that for another couple of minutes before they separated. Sarah dried her tears, nodded, and relaxed back in her seat. She still felt tired from yesterday, despite the full night’s sleep. She knew it was partly her emotions.

 Mike gently laid his hand over hers in reassurance for a moment before starting the car.

 ********

 It felt a bit strange, stepping into her flat. While she and the Doctor had been here a few times since she had started travelling with him full-time, it was only when they needed a place to stay while in the area. While it was always nice to have something normal like this to visit, the Tardis had been her home, their home.

 Coming here without him… It felt… wrong, somehow. Still, at least she wasn’t alone. She had a close friend with her, which made it easier.

 “Make yourself comfortable,” she said to Mike. She went to her bedroom and found the most comfortable pyjamas and robe she owned.

 She’d just changed when there was a knock on the door. Mike let Benton in, and greeted his partner with a short kiss. Benton then smiled to Sarah and asked how she was doing.

 “I’m alright,” Sarah responded, waiting until he set the bag of food on the kitchen counter to hug him tightly.

 “It’s always nice to see you,” Benton said, squeezing her a little tighter before he let go. “The Brig and Sullivan are on their way.”

 “Perfect,” Sarah beamed.

 “And, if you would like us to stay the night, I brought along a change of clothes.”

 “I certainly would not mind,” Sarah agreed. She gestured with her head to Mike on the sofa. “I think he’ll be the first out.”

 Mike shrugged and opened his eyes. “It wasn’t a bad drive. Just long.”

 Benton chuckled. “Then I’d better get his pyjamas soon.” He reached into one of the bags, and both Sarah and Mike smiled at what he pulled out.

 “Now that certainly sounds lovely after dinner,” Sarah stated.

 A few minutes after, Alistair, then Harry, arrived. Sarah hugged them both, and was glad none of them asked about where the Doctor was and why he wasn’t with her. She was sure Mike would tell them later.

 Dinner was pleasant, and Mike made them all hot cocoa afterwards. This little gathering made Sarah feel warm inside, even with the missing presence of the man she loved.

 Sarah softly laughed when Mike let off a long yawn. “Now you’ve made me remember how tired I am.” She said to Harry and Alistair, “You two are also welcome to stay the night.” She added quietly, “I could use the company.”

 “If that’s what you want,” Harry responded. “Although I don’t have any other clothes.”

 “You should’ve seen what she was wearing earlier,” Mike commented. “Quite adorable.”

  “I suppose I can spare the time,” Alistair said. “None of us are on duty tomorrow.”

 “Perfect,” Sarah grinned at him.

 Benton kissed Mike’s temple before he got up to go out to his car. When he came back, and tossed Mike a pair of pyjamas, Harry inquired, “So are we going to make a little camp out here?”

 Sarah laughed. “If you like. But I was thinking my bed’s big enough.”

 Harry raised his brow, his expression fairly scandalized, and stammered, “If you… if you think that’s appropriate.”

 Sarah shook her head in affection. “Honestly, Harry.” She lightly ruffled the side of Mike’s hair. “I was going to let this one sleep there anyway. Least I can do for the favor. And I wouldn’t dream of making Benton sleep on the couch away from him.”

 “And she said she could use the company,” Benton added.

 Harry looked to Alistair for an answer. Alistair shrugged and responded, “Don’t look at me, Sullivan. You’re not on duty.”

 “Right, sir. I mean-“

 “Relax, Harry,” Mike advised.

 “You’ve slept in worse places. I was with you for some of those,” Sarah teased.

 “No, I didn’t mean it like…“ Harry gave up halfway through his protest at everyone’s laughter.

 Mike grinned at the doctor as he and Benton stood. “While you figure that out, we’re going to change.”

 When the couple had gone into Sarah’s bedroom, Harry asked her, “You are alright?”

 Sarah nodded honestly. “Especially with you all here.”

 “That’s good,” Alistair nodded. “It wouldn’t do to not be here for one of our own, when we can be.”

 “Thanks.”

 Benton peeked his head out of Sarah’s room, looking quite cozy in his pyjamas. “Mike’s already claimed part of your bed.”

 Sarah stood, failing to suppress a yawn. “Doesn’t surprise me.” She turned to Alistair and Harry, and beckoned them to follow. The two glanced to each other before they did so.

 Mike was lying on his side, facing the rest of the bed. He looked up as the others came in, and smiled sleepily. Without a word, Sarah crawled up and laid on her back in the middle. She scooted very close to the man, took his arm, and draped it over her waist. She needed the physical contact now. With the silent permission, Mike snuggled closer.

“You got cozy quickly,” Harry remarked.

 “Not the first time,” Mike responded. He and Sarah giggled at the slightly scandalized expressions from Alistair and Harry. Benton soon joined them, sliding into the space between the other two people’s legs and resting his head on Mike’s hip and arm. He had to draw his knees up to keep his legs from hanging off the end of the bed.

 Sarah patted the empty side of the bed. “Still room, if you like.”

 Harry glanced to the Brigadier, before finally relenting to Sarah’s request. He didn’t get as close as Mike and Benton were, but he did lay his hand on her shoulder.

 Alistair cleared his throat. “Right, well the four of you look quite comfortable, so I’ll just head to the couch and-“

 Sarah shook her head and looked at him expectantly.

 “You really don’t expect me to join you, do you?”

 Sarah nodded.

 “Now I know you’re a bit mad,” Alistair countered. “It’s hardly appropriate, especially with two of you being current officers under my command.”

 “And who’s going to know except us?” Sarah questioned.

 “That’s hardly the point.”

 Mike failed to stifle his quiet laughter at the exchange. Benton didn’t do much better. Harry said, “Maybe, sir, but she is our old girl, you know.”

 Sarah looked to Harry and threatened, “Call me that again, and I’ll kick you onto the floor.” She turned her attention back to the man still standing. “Alistair?”

 Under the four awaiting gazes, Sarah’s slightly pouting one in particular, Alistair finally relented. “Oh, alright. But not a word of this to anyone.”

 “It’ll be our secret,” Benton assured.

 Sarah looked to her left to find Mike’s eyes were closed and his breathing even. “Poor thing,” she cooed, smoothing back his long hair from his face.

 “Not asleep…” came the very quiet reply.

 “Sure, you’re not,” Sarah teased.

 “Move, Sullivan,” Alistair ordered after turning off the lights.

 “Sir?”

 “Down.”

 After a moment, Alistair had taken Harry’s position, and Harry had moved down to mirror Benton’s. “Absolutely ridiculous, Miss Smith,” Alistair commented near Sarah’s ear. He nudged Harry with his knee to make him figure out the best position faster. He didn’t put his hand on Sarah, but she appreciated his presence just the same.

 “Isn’t it just?” Sarah replied with a sincere smile. To all four of the men, she said very sincerely, her voice threatening to crack. “Thank you.”

 “Any time, old- Sarah.”

 “You barely saved yourself from the floor,” Sarah chuckled. She felt Mike fall asleep first, and knew she would join him next.

 She hoped the Doctor would come back for her soon. She wished it with all her heart. But, if this was a permanent homecoming, at least Sarah had been with one close friend last night, and now was with the others tonight. She had their support and love, whatever might happen. She couldn’t ask for better.

 “Thank you,” she mouthed as her face turned to Mike’s and she drifted into sleep.


End file.
